madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Under 7s" of Madagascar
Please check with me before changeing content on this show. Thanks. A Fan-TV show airing on Nicktoons and Nick2. (Not in real life.) It depicts everyone from the Central Park Zoo as being under 7s.(Except Kowalski who is 7 and a half.) General *It will premiere 30 11 12. *It will have CGI animation. *Season 1 - will have 20 episodes. *Each episode will be 20 minutes. *The monkeys will have their movie design. *The penguins will also have their movie design. *Season 2 will have 46 episodes. Episodes Season 1 *'1. Tourist attraction': The Penguins are very popular for 5 weeks until a new arrival-Alex the lion comes. They get jealous. *'2. Dr. Blowhole': Skipper tells the penguins and Melman about his first meeting with Dr.Blowhole. *'3. The Penguin School': Kowalski starts a school for Skipper,Rico and Private *'4. Toy': Little Marty gets kidnapped by a citizen. *'5. The Party': The penguins have a Christmas party but Alex is Jewish. *'6. The Art Lesson': The penguin school has its first art lesson! *'7. Do it MELMAN!': Melman fells left out. Everyone holds a day where Melman is the boss! *'8. Our Tales (Part 1)': Everyone has a day when they tell tales of their lives in Africa.NOTE:Mason and Phil are shipped to New York in this episode. *'9. Our Tales (Part 2)': They are still telling tales. In the end they get knocked in the head so they forget about Africa. *'10. Movie night!': Skipper watches a scary movie and gets nightmares. *'11. Ice on Ice': It snows and the penguins and Ted play ice hockey. *'12. Alex is Allergic': Alex starts a club but ends up in hospital. *'13. An Easter Carol': Rico hates Easter. *'14.Private v.s. the Skipper. Private loses his first tooth. Skipper gets jealous'. *'15.Gloria: The movie. Gloria is the most popular at the zoo and gets her own TV show and her own book. The penguins have to stop her before she stars in a blockbuster.' *'16.Toy 2. Marty gets lost again but this time Mason and Phil look for him.' *'17.Zoo wars. The zoo get into two groups Wicked! and fight Dr.Blowhole. Skipper is the only one on Fight Dr.Blowhole. ' *'18.Zoo wars.(Part 2.) See part 1. At the end,Dr.Blowhole shows up.NOTE:Dr.Blowhole shows for the only time here.' *'19.Toy 3. Marty gets dumped at Funfun daycare.(Parody of Toy story 3.)' *'20.Boggle. Melman finds a game of Boggle!' Season 2 *'1. Nana and Skipper': *'2.' *'3.' *'4.' *'5.' *'6.' *'7.' *'8.' *'9.' *'10.' *'11.' *'12.' *'13.' DVD: "Lets play School!" *Release date: 10.1.13 *Contains: **The Penguin School (Epi 3) **The Art Lesson! (Epi 6) **Nana and Skipper (Season 2 Epi 1) **Ice on Ice (Epi 11) **Bonus features: ***the jukebox ***sneak peak of "Alex Is Allergic" Spin off A spinoff called "The under 11s of Madagascar" is being planned. Second DVD: The Easter Party *Contains: **Easter carol.(Epi 13.) **Toy 2 (Epi 16) **Boggle. (Epi 20.) **Skippers Birthday Part 1 (Season 2 Epi 10) **Skippers Birthday Part 2 (Season 2 Epi 11) *Bonus **The jukebox. **Sneak peek of the spinoff show If anyone has ideas for episodes than put them on my talk page and if anyone has ideas for more detailed plots for these than please put them down. Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic